f1fandomcom-20200222-history
John Surtees
|birthplace = Tatsfield, Surrey, England, UK |death date = |placeofdeath = St George's Hospital, London, UK |nationality = |status = Deceased |years = – |firstrace = 1960 Monaco Grand Prix |firstwin = 1963 German Grand Prix |lastrace = 1972 Italian Grand Prix |lastwin = 1967 Italian Grand Prix }} |death_date = |employer = |occupation = Team owner |years_active = – }} John Surtees (born 11th February 1934, Tatsfield, Surrey – died 10th March 2017) was a former Grand Prix Motorcycling racer and Formula One driver. Surtees won the F1 World Championship in , in just his fourth full season of the sport, and is the only person to win World Championships on both two and four wheels. Surtees was the oldest surviving World Champion before his death at the age of 83.'John Surtees: Former F1 world champion dies at 83', bbc.co.uk, (BBC Sport: Formula One, 10/03/2017), http://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/formula1/39235608, (Accessed 10/03/2017) Formula One Career Surtees started to dominate Grand Prix motocycling, ending with seven championships (three in 350cc and four in 500cc), and also taking 38 wins and 45 podiums out of 53 race finishes. In 1958 and 1959, he won all 25 championship races that he competed in. In , Surtees switched from motocycles to cars full time, and showed his potential by finished second in his second race in Britain. After a slow start, his career kicked off in with the team, where he came fourth in the championship, taking two podiums in Britain and Germany. In , he joined , and won for the first time in F1, at the , and he came fourth in the championship again. In , Surtees secured his place in sporting history by winning the F1 crown, winning twice, and finishing on the podium whenever his car reached the finish line. Graham Hill scored 41 points to Surtees' 40 points, but as only the best six results counted, Hill's 5th place at the was dropped and Surtees took the crown by a single point. In winning the title, Surtees became the first and only driver to win World Championship on both two wheels and four wheels. Unfortunately, his season was not as successful and was marred by a large crash that forced him to sit out the last two races. Relations with Ferrari were destroyed in after they decided not to race a recovered Surtees in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. Surtees left Ferrari for after winning the second race of the season in 1966. Surtees won the final race, the , becoming the second of two drivers to win races with two different teams in one season.The other driver was Juan Manuel Fangio, who took two wins with before moving to mid-way through the season, taking four more wins, and winning the championship in the process. For , Surtees moved to , and won one race, the 1967 Italian Grand Prix and slipstreaming and overtaking Jack Brabham. After two podiums in , Surtees moved to , but only took a solitary podium at the . In , Surtees founded his own team, . Initially driving customer chassis, Surtees created his own chassis midway through 1970. This venture did not lead Surtees to any success and he retired from competitive driving in . The Surtees team was disbanded in , having scored only one podium in . Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Race Wins Career Results ||||| | || |6|14th}} |7th| | | | | | |4|12th}} | | | | | | | | |19|4th}} | | | | | | | | | |22|4th}} | | | | | | | | | |40|1st}} | | | | |7th| | | | |17|5th}} | | | | | | | | |28|2nd}} | | | || | || | | |20|4th}} | | | | | | | | | | |12|7th}} | | |9th|| | | | | | |6|11th}} | | || || |9th| | | | |8th|3|18th}} |11th|7th| |8th| |7th| | |11th|17th|3|19th}} || |0|NC}} Notes External links * Official website * Wikipedia article * Manipe F1 article Category:People Category:1934 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Surtees Category:Team Owners Category:British Drivers Category:1960 Début Drivers Category:World Championship Winning Drivers Category:Team Lotus Drivers Category:Cooper Drivers Category:Lola Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:BRM Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Surtees Drivers Category:John Surtees Category:Team principals